


I don't know where, but she sends me there

by dialectica_esoterica



Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, no plot boys, this here's all porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dialectica_esoterica/pseuds/dialectica_esoterica
Summary: Beth likes shopping and lingerie, and Benny likes Beth and making her come.
Relationships: Beth Harmon/Benny Watts
Comments: 10
Kudos: 318





	I don't know where, but she sends me there

**Author's Note:**

> listen kids, I got drunk on zoom with a friend and had some creative energy to burn so here's the result. 
> 
> to be clear, this has absolutely nothing to do with the works in Nocture (my main TQG fic series), it's a one-off that's all porn. 
> 
> enjoy, you lovely humans.

Frankly, it didn’t take much to get Beth on board with this new, possibly insane idea. But hey – she looks really good in black. She’s pale with red hair; any dark color looks passably acceptable on her.

She’s never worn lingerie before. There’s been no point: no reason whatsoever to dress up in the bedroom. She’s never had to work to keep someone’s attention before – she still doesn’t, to be clear. Beth is just being… preemptive. Striking while the iron is hot, so to speak. _Really_ hot.

It’s too tempting, in the “sleepwear” section of the Alexander’s on Fifth Avenue. There’s no way they’d ever put _this_ in the window display, but back here, in the corner of the 3rd floor? Not nearly as scandalous. It’s enticing, actually. Like saying _look what we have all the way back here; wouldn’t you look so good in this little number?_

Beth would. She really, really would.

It’s only a hop, skip, and a jump from Fifth Ave to Benny’s apartment – in her mind, anyway. Realistically, it’s more of a thirty-minute bus ride because she’s trying to be frugal by not taking a cab, in the wake of her rather luxurious new purchase. It doesn’t matter. She’s planning, the whole way. She’s trying to imagine exactly how quickly he’ll school his features into something unsurprised when he sees her.

She’s gleeful, practically, when she gets out of the bus and makes her way to the hovel that Benny calls a home. Three blocks to go, two blocks to go, one block left…

She has her own key.

* * *

Beth is stunning.

Always, for the record. But now… Benny is going to fall to his knees to worship at the altar of _Elizabeth Harmon_ for the rest of his life. It’s his new religion. He’s the founding member. Others can join, but he’s the only one who gets to touch the sacrament.

Benny starts by _actually_ falling to his knees at the foot of the bed to pay attention to her bare ankles. He doesn’t have a thing for feet, he has a thing for Beth trying to hold in breathy gasps while he tickles her bare skin with his mouth. He caresses up and down her legs while he lays kitten licks in an upward trajectory. God, Beth is beautiful. He’s so far gone.

He’s torn between taking his time with her and really just going for it (preferably multiple times) when Beth catches his eyes and smiles. What a fucking minx.

“Do you like it?”

 _It_ being a rather exquisite black chemise. Yes, Benny likes it, but he’s rather fond of the ‘show, don’t tell’ approach in bed. So, Benny shows: by crawling a little further up the bed to pull aside the string of her pretty panties and seal his mouth at the apex of her thighs. She squeals, and Benny smirks into her pussy.

If Benny had reason to put together a resume, and said resume didn’t actually need to be read by anyone important, he would have two things underneath the “Skills” section: chess, and cunnilingus. Every woman he’s been with, including (most importantly) Beth, as well as the next-door neighbors (incidentally), knows about this particular skillset. Parenthetically, he also really enjoys it. There’s something deeply satisfying about being able to satisfy your partner, and then being able to satisfy them _again_ , all before you satisfy yourself. It’s beautiful, and Beth is so goddamn sexy, and he loves the way she tastes.

She squirms underneath his tongue, and Benny tightens his grip on the underside of either of her legs. Beth is in charge, ultimately (always), but he’s realized that she likes the _illusion_ of her partner taking the lead. So he does that now by flexing his muscles around her long legs, keeping her pinned to the bed while he licks his way up and down one side of her sex, and then the other. He takes a moment to appreciate how pretty she looks in her getup, and he tells her so: his voice low and soft across her pretty pussy, and Beth positively whimpers in his arms.

Benny fixates his attention on that one crucial spot and waits for her to get all cute and twitchy, all the while his left hand is working its way underneath the elastic of her panties on her asscheek: only to let it go a second later with a defined _snap._ She whimpers again, and Benny is a weak, weak man for her. He doubles down on his efforts with his tongue, and it’s only thirty or so seconds before Beth is thrashing in her own, delicate way underneath his mouth and he is a sucker for her and her ostentatious orgasms. (Literally.)

Benny gives her the obligatory minute while she comes down from the high, all the while gently laying kisses on and around her pussy so as not to overwhelm her. He’ll wait for her to make the next move, and move she does – Beth recovers gracefully (as per usual) by sitting up straight and beckoning Benny towards her with two of her fluid fingers. He follows (as per usual), right into her waiting arms and waiting mouth and waiting body, just begging to have his hands all over her. He reaches his hand underneath the cup of her bra to pinch a nipple; roll it around leisurely like he’s got all the time in the world. Beth is under no such illusions, because she’s grabbing his hard cock inside his pants and pulling it up and down like she wants him to come right there and then.

“Hey, kid, slow down,” he’s growling, and she _giggles_ like this was her plan all along. Frankly, it might have been.

“Do you want to fuck me, Benny Watts?” is all it takes for Benny to become putty in her hands.

“Do you want to find out, Beth Harmon?” is the best he can do in response.

Apparently, it’s good enough for her. She pushes him back down into the rumpled covers and covers his body with her much prettier form. Beth has run out of patience, it seems – she pulls down the zip of his pants just enough so that she can pull his cock out, and then straddles his hips and teases them both with a slow, leisurely grind.

It’s hot, in every sense: she always is, when he enters her. She squeezes around him reflexively. To be clear, Benny enjoys every position, but there’s something painfully erotic about Beth taking control like this: like she belongs on top, and everyone deserves to know it. She’s going to flaunt it while she’s there.

Beth bobs up and down on Benny’s cock like she was born to do this, and he tells her something similar, albeit more complimentary: “You’re so fucking hot, Beth Harmon.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Tell me more,” she whispers, moving slowly and leisurely while she waits for his response.

“You’re the most incredible woman I’ve ever met.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” He smiles now, watching her move, and _fuck_ he is in love with this woman.

“Do you want to come inside me, Benny?” This elicits a moan louder than Benny knew himself capable of producing.

“Don’t tease, Beth.”

“Mmm not teasing,” she says, breathless, with the force of her movements.

“Beth, tell me I can come inside you,” he says, with equal breathlessness. Beth, like a goddamn coquette of old, giggles again.

“Yeah, come for me.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Benny is shattering: splintering like a broken mirror as he moans in time with his cock as he fills her. In his haze, he manages to get a thumb up underneath her cute clit and rub in time with her rocking. If Benny is going to come, he’s gonna get Beth coming at least twice as often. It’s the least he can do, really.

They lie there, panting synchronously, as Beth slumps down onto his chest. Benny rubs (what he thinks are) soothing circles on her shoulder right besides the strap of her pretty lingerie getup.

“How often were you thinking of wearing this?”

She laughs. “How often do you want me to wear this?”

He’s feeling candid. “Honestly? Always.”

It’s not a joke, but the sound of her laughter is enough. It’s everything.

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive errors!
> 
> also, the title is from Good Vibrations by the Beach Boys. in the process of re-acquainting myself with classic sixties music to write for this show, I listened to their most famous album Pet Sounds. There's a reason it's considered one of the best albums of all time; do yourselves a favor and have a listen if you haven't already.


End file.
